To Consult One's Emotions
by katiegirl101199
Summary: ...can be a dangerous thing in Raven's case. Raven consults her emotions about a rather delicate subject. BB/Raven


A/N: So, this is my first Teen Titans fic, and it's really going to be just a series of one-shot, I think. Just so you know, I am a Beast Boy/ Raven fan, so that's what I will mostly be writing about, with maybe some Robin/ Starfire and Cyborg/ Jinx/ Bumblebee depending. I also have another account, katiegirl101199, on which I have one unfinished Maximum Ride story. I didn't finish because I ran out of ideas; and really had no passion to it. That's why I've decided to make this a series of one-shots, so there's really no pressure to keep the story going, you know? I also apologize in advance for any typos, I have Word 2000, so it's really old and not that good, and so the formatting might be off as well. I also don't see the need for a beta, so yeah. This is all me. Well, enough idle banter for now. Hope you like it .

* * *

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, I just don't like you that way…" said an unerringly monotonous voice.

"NO!!!"

* * *

Beast Boy shot up in his bed, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling above him.

"Oh, it was just another stupid dream," he mumbled to himself. He looked at the clock on his dresser, which was half covered in clothes and various other unidentifiable objects. He could see the number 5, so it was sometime at five o'clock in the morning.

Beast Boy had been having these strange dreams, usually involving a certain blue-cloaked girl who also happened to live in that very same T-shaped tower. He didn't like Raven like that, not at all, he told himself. But he didn't have the slightest idea why he was having these crazy dreams. Even if he _did_ like her, which he didn't, she would never like him back anyway.

As if on cue, he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Beast Boy," came a familiar dull voice, "are you alright in there? I heard you yelling…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, no I'm fine," replied Beast Boy, walking to his door and opening it, revealing a tired-looking Raven.

"Okay then. Well, not that I don't love being woken up at five in the morning, but I'm going back to sleep. Good night, or, um, morning I guess," Raven said, turning to walk down the hall.

"Night," replied Beast Boy. He then closed his door back, climbed up to his bed, and fell back into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Raven walked into the common room, rubbing her dark violet eyes. Everyone was already awake. Robin and Starfire were watching inattentively as Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting whatever bad guys were featured in that particular video game. Raven walked into the kitchen and made her herbal tea, then walked back out to the common room and sat on the couch.

"Hello, friend Raven, I trust you slept well this past night, yes?" asked Starfire.

"Sure, I slept fine," replied Raven. "That is until I was woken up at five in the morning by a particular green shape shifter."

"Um, you are meaning Beast Boy, correct?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, Beast Boy."

"Hey, it's not like I asked you to come to my room. You didn't have to," defended Beast Boy.

Raven just shrugged and said, "I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to go meditate on the roof."

"Alright," said Robin.

"Okay," said Cyborg, not looking from the screen.

"I shall anticipate your return!" said Starfire.

"Have fun," said Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes and headed towards the roof. She really didn't need to meditate, seeing as she already had that morning. She opened the door to the roof, and proceeded to sit on the edge of the tower, her legs dangling over the side. She pulled her hood off of her head, and her dark lavender hair was blowing in the wind. The truth was, she really just needed to think about some things. She pulled out her mirror and went into it…

She landed in the mirror, and summoned her emotions.

"Well hi Raven! We haven't seen you in a while!" Happy giggled.

"Yeah, why were you gone so long?" questioned Timid.

"I haven't had anything important to converse with you about," replied Raven.

"Well, I know why you're here now!" exclaimed Knowledge. "It's because you want to talk about-" Raven slammed her hand over Knowledge's mouth.

"Enough. I just wanted to know about…well…um…where is Love?"

Beast Boy had just finished his game with Cyborg, and was a bit sad that he had lost… three times in a row. He figured he'd go and see if Raven was done meditating. He opened the door to the roof quietly, in case she was still meditating; he didn't want to disturb her. He saw her mirror lying on the ground, and as a precaution, took a wide perimeter around it, not wanting to get sucked in again. He figured Raven had to be in there, seeing as she wouldn't just leave something as important (if not dangerous) as her emotions mirror on the roof. Then the mirror started to spin the bright blue image of the sky around, and Raven popped out.

**(A/N: Sorry, but just so you know, these scenes are going on simultaneously, and this was happening while BB was walking to the roof… sorry for any confusion) **

"I'm right here," said Love, appearing out of thin air. "What do you need me for, though? You hardly ever need me!"

"Yeah," replied Raven stoically. "Well, it's about-"

"Beast Boy!!!" blurted Happy. "She wants to know how she should know if she's in love with him!"

Raven glared at the pink-cloaked emotion, and then sighed. "Yeah, what she said."

"Oh that's just wonderful, Raven," said Love dreamily. "I'm glad you're finally embracing me and –"

"I just want to know how to tell if I like Beast Boy or not. I've just been getting the oddest feelings when I'm around him…"

"Oh, you most definitely like Beast Boy," said Knowledge. "You have for a while now, only you are just now noticing it."

"I don't know," said Raven apprehensively. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Of course!" said Love. "I would know after all-"

"Alright, enough already. I'm leaving."

"Good-bye! And good luck!" giggled Happy.

Raven left the mirror, only to find Beast Boy walking over to her on the roof. He jumped a little at her sudden appearance, and Raven smiled under her cloak's hood, which she proceeded to pull down.

"Hey," said Raven.

"Hi," said Beast Boy. "I thought you were meditating."

"I…was. In the mirror…"

"Oh," said Beast Boy. "Well, I just wanted to tell you this new joke… If that's okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay, here goes… How did the blonde try to kill a bird?"

"I don't know."

"She threw it off of a cliff!"

"Hilarious."

"Yeah I know right?"

A few moments passed by in silence. Beast Boy was staring out towards the city, and Raven was having a mental battle.

_"Tell him, you idiot! He might feel the same about you," said Love._

_ "Yes, but… what if he doesn't? What then?" questioned Raven._

_ "He does like you! Haven't you noticed? Or are you just that oblivious?"_

_ "I-"_

_ "He smiles every time you say something funny, he tries constantly to get you to smile, he really cares about you, and-"_

_ "QUIET!" _

_ "Sorry. But I won't stop bugging you until you admit you-"_

_ "I like him, okay!? I like Beast Boy! Happy?"_

_ "Hehe, um you might want to get out of your head now…"_

"Raven?" asked Beast Boy. "Did you really say what I think you just said?"

Raven lifted both of her eyebrows up. "What… did I, um, say?"

"You said you… likeme?" Beast Boy blurted out, closing his eyes and throwing his arms up in defense.

Raven started blushing profusely. "I said that out loud?" she murmured to herself. She sighed, and put a hand on Beast Boy's arm. "You don't have to do that, I won't hurt you."

Beast Boy put his arms down and said, "So, do you really like me, or was that just some rogue emotion on the loose?"

"No I…" Raven sighed, "I really do like you, BB. And I know you don't feel the same. I mean, why would you? You think I'm creepy, show no emotions, I'm half- _demon_ for Azar's sake and-"

"Rae," said Beast Boy.

"Hmm?" said Raven staring at her feet.

"I like you too."

"R-really?" Raven asked, shocked, her purple eyes open wide.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "I have for a while, but I never figured you would like me back anyway, and-"

But he didn't get to finish; he was stopped by Raven pressing her lips softly against his. She pulled away a moment later, but Beast Boy pulled her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again, her arms stretching up and around his neck. They separated after a few seconds, and both of them had big grins on their faces.

"Hey," said Beast Boy, his grin growing larger still. "I finally got you to smile."

"Maybe," replied Raven, the smile abruptly leaving her face, "but you're still not funny."

"I can live with that," replied Beast Boy, as Raven leaned her head against his shoulder. "I can live with that."


End file.
